


Mulled wine and matching outfits

by Mother_of_Eevees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_of_Eevees/pseuds/Mother_of_Eevees
Summary: Bokuto makes dinner; Tsukishima tries a new recipe. One of them goes well.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Haikyuu Cold and Cozy Bingo





	Mulled wine and matching outfits

Bokuto arrived home first. The warmth of the entryway was a pleasant contrast to the chill outside. He stopped to collect the mail: a bill, a holiday card from Kuroo and Akaashi, a couple of catalogs, and a little slip with a notice to pick up a package. He knocked on the building super’s door and Mrs. Yoshida opened it.

“Excuse me, Yoshida-san, but I got a notice about a package?”

The woman had looked slightly perturbed as she answered the door, but broke out in a smile when she saw Bokuto.

“Oh yes, Bokuto-kun, your roommate got a package! Wait here and I’ll get it,”

Bokuto was about to say that it was his boyfriend not his roommate, but decided to fight that battle another day as the woman came back with the package.

“Thank you, Yoshida-san, I’m sorry for the trouble. I’ll let you get back to dinner - whatever you’re cooking smells delicious!”

“It’s no trouble, just part of my job. I’m making nabe tonight, since it’s finally getting cold.”

“What a good idea, Yoshida-san! Maybe I’ll make some tonight as well,” said Bokuto, bowing as he accepted the package. “Enjoy your dinner and have a good night!” he said, and headed to the elevator. He glanced at the package to see what it was. Some sort of food thing: Tsukishima was a good cook and loved to experiment with recipes. To relax, he watched cooking shows, subscribed to several food magazines and followed his favorite chefs on Twitter. Bokuto was happy to be his taste tester and cheerleader whenever he tried something new.

As soon as he got to their apartment, he went into the bedroom, changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, and began preparing dinner. Tsukishima would be cold when he got home, and he hated being cold, so he rummaged through the refrigerator and found some things that would go well in soup. He got out two saucepans and started water for noodles in one and put ingredients for dashi broth in the other. By the time he heard the door open and Tsukishima announced that he was home, the broth was bubbling and the water for the noodles was just about to boil.

Tsukishima entered the kitchen and peered over Bokuto’s shoulder.

“Soup? Smells good,” he said, wrapping his arms around Bokuto and dropping a kiss on his head.

“Yow! Your hands are freezing,” said Bokuto.

“Sorry,” Tsukishima said in a very not-sorry tone. “I left my gloves in my other coat. Warm me up?”

“Fine, fine,” Bokuto mock-grumbled. He reached for Tsukishima’s hands and brought them to his lips, dropping kisses on the knuckles and breathing warm breaths on them.

“Ah, that’s better. Thank you, Kou.” Tsukishima withdrew his hands and kissed Bokuto on the neck as he turned to look at the mail. “Good, my package arrived! You can help me with it after dinner.”

“What’s it for?”

“Suga and Daichi’s potluck party next week. Suga asked me to bring a beverage and I thought I’d try making mulled wine. I was browsing recipes online and ordered some spices to make it with.”

“You know I’m not much of a wine drinker, but I’ll try whatever you make. Dinner’s almost ready, if you want to change into something cozier.” Bokuto put noodles into the boiling water and stirred in some chopped vegetables into the broth. “Do you want an egg with your soup or just tofu?”

“Egg, please,” Tsukishima called from the bedroom, his voice muffled as he changed out of his work clothes.

Bokuto drained the noodles and started pulling out bowls and soup spoons for dinner, By the time he had the bowls ready and garnished, Tsukishima reappeared in pajama pants with dinosaurs on them, a fluffy sweater, and a pair of thick socks on his feet.

“You look cozy,” said Bokuto, handing a steaming bowl to Tsukishima. “So much warmer,” murmured Tsukishima, sticking his nose over the bowl and wrinkling his nose as his glasses immediately steamed up.

“Now you look like one of those anime boys when their glasses flash,” teased Bokuto, earning a small snort from Tsukishima in return. “Can you see, or should I put that on the table for you?”

“Very funny,” Tsukishima said fondly. “I can see well enough, but thank you. This smells delicious, Kou. How was practice today? 

****

Tsukishima carried both bowls to the sink and turned to Bokuto. “You relax, I’ll clean up and then we can try the mulled wine recipe together,” 

Bokuto sprawled on the couch, a cup of tea by his side as he watched videos. Some time later, he hit the pause button and grinned.

“Kei, come see this! This group did volleyball for their demo project!” While Bokuto was a professional volleyball player, he was thinking about going into teaching later, so he was volunteering at the middle school where his former teammate Washio Tatsuki was a physical education teacher. Washio had assigned a project that had groups of students making videos demonstrating how to do different sports or exercises and Bokuto was watching the results.

Tsukishima walked over, drying his hands on a kitchen towel as he came in and sat next to Bokuto on the couch.

“Not bad. Does that kid play volleyball?” he said, watching the girl pass the ball.

“Yes, she’s new to playing, but she loves it. I hear her talking about it every time I’m there.” Suddenly, Tsukishima burst out laughing.

“You have to give them an A for this project!”

“I was going to anyway, but why?”

“Watch it again!” He hit the replay button, and Bokuto snorted as he realized that the group had staged the video so it looked as if the girl received, then set, then spiked the ball all by herself.

“In my first year at Karasuno, when Kageyama was still doing his King of the Court routine, there was one day when Hinata did a perfect Kageyama imitation and said ‘I wish I could receive, set, and spike the ball myself.’” Tsukishima was still chuckling as he told the story, with a fond look in his eyes.

“I’m sure Kageyama hated that,”

“You have no idea,” snorted Tsukishima. “Anyway, give them an A, then come help me with this recipe.”

****

“How is it supposed to taste?” Bokuto said, eyeing the steaming mug dubiously.

“I’m not sure - like warm wine with sugar and spices?”

He sniffed the concoction, took a sip and wrinkled his nose. “It tastes like soap.”

“Well, you did just wash that mug. Maybe it didn’t get rinsed enough?”

“I rinsed it plenty! Go get another mug and try it yourself”

Tsukishima got another mug from the cupboard, rinsed it again just to be sure, then dipped it into the pan and took a sip. He had a thoughtful look on his face as he swirled the wine in his mouth, then went over to the sink and spat it out.

“You’re right, it does taste like soap.” He checked the recipe and frowned. “Pfft. I followed it exactly. Maybe I used the wrong wine.” 

“How about we just do cocktails instead?” Bokuto interrupted. “I still have a few bottles of whisky from last New Year’s and the latest issue of that magazine you like had a bunch of recipes that looked good”

Tsukishima’s frown vanished. “That does sound fun. Let’s look at the magazine together and pick out some recipes to try.”

****

The next week found Bokuto and Tsukishima behind the bar at Daichi and Suga’s house, wearing white button-down shirts with rolled-up sleeves, matching plaid holiday vests and black bow ties. Bokuto was putting a garnish on a ginger vodka and habanero pepper cocktail for Suga. “It’s a special one just for you, Suga – sweet and spicy,” Bokuto said, handing it to Suga, who was wearing a reindeer headband and a holiday sweater with bells on it, so he jingled as he moved.

Suga took a sip of the drink, and grinned. “Ooh, this is so good! You’ll have to send me the recipe or show Daichi how to make this for me. Ah, there’s the doorbell – suddenly everyone is here! I’ll send Daichi over with more ice in a bit,” and he excused himself to welcome more guests.

“Excuse me, young lady, are you sure you’re old enough to drink?” Tsukishima said mock-sternly to a petite blonde in a Santa hat.

“Tsukishima-kun, you should know better than anyone that size doesn’t denote age,” said Yachi Hitoka, drawing herself up to her full 149.7-centimeter height. “You, for example – you’re so tall, and yet you’re still acting like a lovey-dovey teenager with this one,” pointing to Bokuto, who grinned back at her.

“Guilty as charged, Yacchan, guilty as charged,” said Tsukishima, winking at her. “And what can I get for you?”

Yachi chose a Negroni; while Tsukishima prepared it for her, a cheer went up from the area near the doorway and Bokuto looked over eagerly.

“That sounds like Kuroo and Akaashi!”

Moments later, they appeared at the bar and Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at them.

“Congratulations, I think you’ll definitely win the ugly holiday sweater contest.”

Kuroo beamed and Akaashi grimaced slightly.

“The sooner we win, the sooner I can take this monstrosity off it and set it on fire.”

“Aw, it’s not that bad!”

“It has blinking lights and it plays music,” Akaashi said, deadpan. “I hope first prize is worth it.”

“Whatever the prize is, you know I’ll give you an even more special present later,” said Kuroo, wrapping his arms around Akaashi and kissing him.

“And Yacchan called me immature,” muttered Tsukishima. “Your usuals?”

Bokuto was already setting up the glasses for Akaashi and Kuroo’s favorite drinks as they nodded. Just as he finished pouring them, they heard Daichi calling all the participants in the holiday sweater contest into the other room; they picked them up and clinked their glasses together. “Onward…to victory!” said Kuroo as they went into the living room.

Tsukishima put an arm around Bokuto and grinned at him. “I’m glad we wore matching vests instead of matching sweaters.”

“Me too. You look good in a vest and tie.”

“And you’ll look even better out of it,” Tsukishima said, pulling Bokuto closer to him and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually tried mulled wine. I'm sure it's delicious though!
> 
> It's winter in Southern California, which means we wear hoodies in the morning and short sleeves in the afternoon. I'm not really kidding.
> 
> Thanks to melliejellie for the bingo idea and for planting the BoTsukki idea in my head.
> 
> Thanks to killer_squids for inspiration and brainstorming.
> 
> I'm on twitter - @infogal


End file.
